Strangers
by Lady Persephone
Summary: What on earth was this godly man doing on the curb next to the mousy girl that had just been thrown out of a bar?" ExB Rating mainly for language at this point


**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Strangers**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"If you would hold on one moment please I will transfer your call," I waited patiently for Eric to pick up before returning the phone to its receiver. With a loud yawn I reached for my treasured styrofoam dunkin donuts cup only to slump my shoulders disappointedly when I realized that I had already guzzled down the last of my liquid crack. I tossed the useless cup towards the garbage can. It bounced against a cabinet nowhere near the small, diabolical trash can that seemed to be mocking me.

A frustrated scream lodged in my throat and just as I was about to throw my inhibitions to the wind and throw a fit in the middle of the office lobby I noticed Jessica Stanley peering at me from behind her cubicle, gossip-greedy eyes no doubt concocting some absurd rumor about my bizarre behavior. As soon as she realized that her position was compromised, she squealed and ducked down. I was vaguely reminded of a History Channel special on prairie dogs and snickered quietly to myself.

"So Bella," I nearly jumped out of my skin when I noticed Eric leaning awkwardly on my desk, trying desperately to be nonchalant. "So remember how I told you not to make any plans because we were going to be working late?" I narrowed my eyes at my boss. I did not like where this was going. "Well turns out I finished a lot earlier than expected." I stole a quick look at the clock. Eight o'clock. This was not looking good. He scratched the back of his head nervously and gave me a wonderful view of the pit sweat that had accumulated beneath his arm over the course of the workday. Unfortunately, Eric noticed too and quicker than I thought humanly possible, he snapped his arm down. A loud crack resonated throughout the office. drawing the attention of more than just nosy Jessica. His elbow, no his funny bone, had connected directly with the edge of my modest secretary desk. An inhuman howl erupted from his mouth and I stood up quickly, unsure of how to react.

I swallowed nervously, "Mr. Yorkie? Are you ok?" He tried to smile at me but I could tell by the vein bulging in his forehead that his elbow hurt like hell.

He laughed but it sounded more like something I had heard in an "Alvin and the Chipmunks" cartoon when I was younger. "Please call me Eric. And although your concern is flattering, I'm fine!" He managed to squeak out, straightening himself and resuming his position by my desk. "Now where were we?"

* * *

"Another one please?" The bartender looked me right in the eye and returned to chatting up the busty blonde leaning provocatively over the counter. I felt my anger boil over. My landlord demanding rent at five o'clock in the morning, stupid Jessica Stanley humming that stupid Jonas Brother's song that now seemed permanently stuck in my head, Mike dumping that ungodly load of paperwork on my desk and demanding it be filed before five, Eric guilt-tripping me into a "night out on the town" and now this no good bartender.....there was only so much a girl could take.

"Yo asswipe!" The bartender whipped his head in my direction. "Yeah I'm talking to you!" I yelled, never one for subtlety. "Mind fixing me another goddamn drink or is it too much to ask you to do your job?!" He stared at me like I was crazy and Big Boobs giggled.

"What a crazy bitch!" She half yelled half whispered to the bartender.

"Don't you have a street corner to get back to?" She looked absolutely appalled and started to retort but at the same time I felt myself being hoisted off my stool by two cavemen-resembling bouncers. "Hey what are you doing? I just want my frickin drink! It's not my fault he's too preoccupied with 'Little Miss Titty' over there." Patrons giggled non-too discretely as I was kindly escorted off the premisses.

Dumb and Dumber tossed me out on the street and shook their head as if they were in a position to judge me. Completely dejected and drained from releasing the anger that had been brewing since I woke up, I sat on the curb with my head in my hands.

"Rough day?" A gently voice broke through my wallowing. I sat straight up with every intention of giving this asshole a piece of my mind...hen I looked at him. He was standing casually on the sidewalk with a beer loosely between his fingertips, a friendly crooked smile playing on his mouth. I couldn't remember seeing a more perfect male specimen. "You look like you could use one." It took me a moment to realize that he was referring to a second beer in his hand. I took the Corona hesitantly, relieved to find the lid still intact. After all, Renee had told me not to accept opened drinks from strangers. I was stunned by that revelation for a few seconds....I had actually learned something from my mother, albeit a lesson about partying but it still counts...

I had completely forgotten the handsome stranger until he sat down on the curb next to me. "This seat taken?" I shook my head mutely and stared at him. He looked normal enough, dressed tastefully in dark slacks and a white button up with the sleeves rolled messily to his elbows. What on earth was this godly man doing on the curb next to the mousy girl that had just been thrown out of a bar? Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice my inspection. His hair was a strange brassy brown that was too unusual...maybe I would ask him later. Now his eyes...well they were staring straight at me. Quickly I tore my gaze away and shuffled the gravel beneath my feet. The heat rose immediately to my cheeks and I knew my face would be redder than a tomato. How humiliating!

Drowning in a pool of self-loathing, I almost didn't hear the deep musical laugh beside me. I stole a glance at him curiously and his eyes were still trained on me. Eyes back to the gravel, I whispered harshly at him, "Stop staring at me!" This just made him laugh harder.

"Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black!" He joked lightly. However, I thought if my face got any hotter I would most certainly combust. I jumped abruptly to my feet, throwing my nose up into the air.

"Well if your done making fun of me, I'll just be going," I began to march away deliberately and managed a few successful steps before a lifetime of clumsiness and the alcohol flowing through my veins took effect. I wobbled dangerously and number of scenarios ran through my head, all ending in my eating pavement. Grabbing blindly for anything to steady myself I was surprised to feel warm hands take careful hold of my waist and give me a moment to regain my balance. I looked over my shoulder and saw the stranger smiling that same crooked grin.

"I never said I was done making fun of you," I was, in a word, dazzled. By what I couldn't tell you exactly. Maybe it was the way his hands still held me tenderly or by the way he wore that easy smile... whatever it is, it completely crumpled my resolve to stay angry at him for his teasing. "Let me take you out to dinner."

I didn't realize I agreed until the word had left my lips in a hoarse whisper. "Ok."

* * *

**Please Please Please Review :) Let me know how it turned out!**


End file.
